Repeated Legends
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: A series of oneshots which depicts the situation and point of view of the many characters in the Zelda series. [Each story will focus on a different character and a different genre.]
1. He

**A/N: **Hello people! Welcome to my new short story series! In this series, I'll be writing short stories based on the many different games and situations in the Zelda series. Theres no continuity in this series which means that you can read the stories in any order you like and it'll still make sense.

Anyways, I haven't written anything in ages. I feel rusty so I apologize in advance if the characters seem well, out of character, or if the writing is wonky at times. I try my best to go through the stories and fix up any mistakes but I don't have a beta reader. Therefore, I'm bound to slip up at times. I apologize if this causes you any inconveniences. Anyways, please be sure to favorite this story and review it if you can! :) I love to hear your thoughts on my stories! Hope you enjoy, guys!

**Title: **He.

**Timeline Placement: **Child Link timeline. Takes place seven years after the events of Majora's Mask. Link is in his "adult" form like he is seen in Ocarina of Time.

**Description: **Princess Zelda and Link share a seven year long tradition of meeting up with each other at night in Zelda's courtyard. However, tonight is slightly different. Tonight is Link's seventeenth birthday.

* * *

It wasn't always easy meeting him at nights… but to Zelda, he was worth it.

Zelda crossed an archway and tipped toed down a hallway. There were more than five guards stationed in the hallway but they were, well, all snoring. The stench of beer was apparent on them. They were all drunk. Of course, she couldn't blame them for being sozzled. The last time Hyrule was in a serious threat was seven years ago when the King of Thieves, Ganondorf swore his allegiance to her father, the King.

However, that issue was quickly solved when she had that prophetic dream and when he showed up to prove her right. He was such a strange boy when she first met him. His eyes were hardened and he was mature beyond his years. Seven years ago, he was exactly seven but his maturity was lightyears ahead of his age.

He had no interest in toys, he barely spoke a word, he would jump in fear if someone tried to touch him, and… he was so stoic. Nothing fazed him, nothing was able to hurt him. The cruelty he received for claiming he defeated Ganondorf seven years into the future was enough to even make Zelda upset.

But it didn't faze him in the least.

Then again—being the diplomatic princess she was raised to be—she understood why the people of Hyrule laughed at him. His story was absurd to the average person. He claimed that Zelda had given him the Ocarina of Time and told him to collect the Three Spiritual Stones so he could get to the Master Sword and defeat the Man with the Evil Eyes.

Then this was where his story got messy.

He claimed that he traveled seven years into the future because he was not yet of age to wield the Sword that Seals Darkness. He recovered the Sages' Medallions and restored their powers to them. Then, he went into Hyrule Castle and defeated Ganondorf.

Finally, his story concluded with her sending him back to his own time. Back to regain the years he lost due to the fate of the Goddesses.

She wholeheartedly believed him when he told this story. She saw the good in him even though he was shrouded in mystery. She knew he was the boy in her dream.

He was her hero.

Eventually, after much convincing from both her and her attendant, Impa, her father gave in and banished Ganondorf. To this day she still does not know where exactly Ganondorf is at but he hasn't been an issue for seven years ago so he must be gone for good.

Seven years…

Seven long years…

It's been seven years since that dangerous time in Hyrule. Over the past seven years, she occasionally met up with him like how she was doing at the moment. Her father and her royal council did not agree with her spending time with him because he wasn't of royal descent. His heroic deeds towards the Kingdom of Hyrule were not even publicly acknowledged. His heroism was only known to her father and the higher-ups of the council.

It disgusted her how they treated him.

So, because of the council's nonsense she took up the habit of visiting the boy from the forest late at night. He would sneak past the royal guards and she would sneak past all of nobility into her private courtyard.

She knew that this deviousness was imprudent. But had she any other choice? They were both cut from the same page. They both shared the same burdens of the Triforce. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She vowed to Hylia and to all the deities she knew that nothing was going to stop her from seeing him.

After successfully evading a potentially dangerous situation with the royal guards, she opened the door to her courtyard.

Of course, he was there, waiting for her.

When he heard the courtyard door click closed, he turned around. His eyes flashed into fear and then quickly settled back to that neutral, stoic look he had on his face so often. However, Zelda was making progress because there was a small hint of a (forced?) smile on his face. Hmm… maybe she was reading too much into his expression.

She ran up to him and embraced him. He returned the gesture.

Zelda pulled back and gazed upon his face. He was tired. There were bags under his eyes. But only his eyes held his true feelings because the rest of his face did not show a single sign of weakness.

"You must be exhausted, Link. Come, lets rest for a while." Zelda lead him next to a bed of flowers and sat down on the grass. She motioned for him to follow.

Link plopped down next to Zelda and he sighed. "Thank you, Zelda. It's been… difficult these past few days."

Zelda mindlessly picked at the grass. "Hm, do you want to talk about it?"

He paused. "I turned seventeen years of age today."

She let go of the grass she was twirling in her hand. "Today was your birthday? Good Hylia, Link, why did you not tell me? You are already very much aware of my obliviousness to keeping track of time."

"Time is something I have grown to despise."

Zelda turned and faced Link. "Do you still think of that…that awful version of Hyrule?"

Taking off his green cap, Link nodded and ran a hand through his hair, sighing again while he did it.

"Everyone you knew was dead in that future."

Silence.

"My old friend from the Kokiri Forest, Saria, was dead. Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nobooru— they were all dead. Hyrule was a mess. The Market was in a decayed state. A former shell of what it used to be."

Zelda just stared.

Silence.

"But there was hope. People strived and made ends meet somehow. Yes, they were living through chaotic times but that didn't hold them back. They prospered in the face of adversity."

Closing her eyes, Zelda tried to hold back oncoming tears. "I'm… sorry you had to go through that misery, Link." She stared at him. His gaze was fixated on the grass—no emotions were on his face. A blank stare, an empty page, a cold cave. She couldn't read his mind at all yet she understood everything he wasn't saying.

The tears surfaced.

She couldn't hold them back.

"This is my fault. I ruined your life," Zelda said. Link snapped out of his trance, and whipped his head towards Zelda. She continued, "If only I never gave you that cursed Ocarina, if only I told my father about you sooner—ah, curse it!" She clutched a handful her dress's skirt.

Immediately, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame.

He was so warm.

"Stop it." Link said. "I'm not going to have you blame yourself for protecting your kingdom." He tightened his embrace and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She inhaled his scent. He smelled of hay and milk. Link did tell her once that he worked in Lon Lon Ranch from time to time to make a living.

Zelda scoffed. "How did I protect my kingdom if I couldn't protect you?"

Silence, yet again.

"You did protect me, Zelda." Link pulled back and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "You sent me back seven years so I could regain all the time I lost with you." he embraced her again. "I don't even know how to show my thanks to you for your wisdom"

Zelda pulled back and in return, ran her hand through his hair.

So soft.

"Well," she wiped the tears from her eyes. A mischievous grin curled up. "you can start by kissing me."

Wait.

What did she just say?

Link's eyes widened and his lips were slightly parted. The disbelief was apparent in his face. To be honest, Zelda couldn't believe she said it herself.

Then, what he did next astonished her.

She saw him smile for real. It wasn't just some forced grin or courteous gesture. His empty eyes were filled with joy. She never realized it, but Link had the cutest dimples on his cheeks when he smiled.

He began to close the distance between them and Zelda fluttered her eyes shut.

Then, they kissed. It's funny, she never would've guessed that the crumbled war hero of Hyrule would have such soft lips.

But that was the nature of them—of him.

There was always something new to discover about him. Sometimes, he's the most frustrating soul in all of Hyrule and other times, he's as perfect as an angel.

He was worth it.

He was worth every second of it.


	2. He Was King

**Title**: He Was King.

**Timeline Placement**: The story takes place in the Child Timeline before the events of Ocarina of Time. This story takes place when Ganondorf was seven years old.

**Description**: Ganondorf, at the age of seven, is being prepped and taught how to be a king. However, when Twinrova one day visits Ganondorf and his mother, the woman brings disturbing news to them and Ganondorf eventually realizes his future destiny for when he grows up.

* * *

He was King.

At least that's what everyone told him.

He was not to bow down to anyone. Everyone had to bow to him. All his whims and desires were satisfied at any time he wanted them. It was definitely a charming life. The chief told him his life was the envy of all of Hyrule.

Ganondorf was the envy of Hyrule yet no one outside of the desert knew he existed.

Looking down at his textbook, he saw a map of Hyrule. All he saw was green. Everything was green outside of Gerudo Desert. According to his teacher—and aunt-Twinrova, the green stuff he saw were called "trees" and "grass." Trees and grass first start off as seeds. The seeds are planted in the ground and are then fertilized. Over time, these plants grow and become prosperous.

She compared these plants to himself. At his current age of seven years, he was nothing but a small "sapling." But, when he grows older and older, he will become just as big as the trees seen in his book. He will become so big that no one would dare to chop him down.

"No! I will not have you poison him with your lies!" Ganondorf perked up. His mother was speaking.

He closed his textbook and cracked open the door to his room.

"You seem to have forgotten our prophecy, Saliee." Ganondorf only saw his mother but his Aunt Twinrova was speaking. "Most Gerudo women are incapable of birthing a son but once every one hundred years, a male king is born amongst our people. Ganondorf wields great power and it is almost treasonous of you to get in the way of his destiny—"

Saliee slammed her hands on the table. "I will not have you speak of his destiny like that! Yes, he is the King of the Gerudo and, if taught well, he will rule over our desert with justice and mercy."

Twinrova laughed and Ganondorf responded with a grimace. Her piercing laughs always annoyed him.

"You act almost as naïve and foolish as that joke of a king that's in the Castle." Twinrova sighed and turned towards the front door. Looking back, she said, "I've had enough of your foolishness, Saliee. Your words will not go unnoticed by the Chief, mark my words." She left the house.

What was Aunt Twinrova talking about when she said "his destiny"…?

Saliee slumped into her seat, she hid her face in her hands. Ganondorf heard soft sobs coming from her. Feeling as if it was now safe to come out, he walked out of his room and laid his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother, don't cry. Aunt Rova is always mean."

Saliee, at the touch of her son, stopped crying. She wiped away the tears and ran a hand through Ganondorf's short red hair. She smiled.

"I know, Ganondorf. Aunt Rova is just having a bad day. I'm sure she means us no harm." She rubbed his cheek.

Peering into Ganondorf's room, Saliee asked, "Did you finish your lesson, son?"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't understand the story about the Princess." He grabbed his mother's hand, pulled it back, and took a stepped away from her. "Tell me mother, how come the Princess is given wisdom but I'm not?"

Saliee furrowed her brows. "Oh, Ganondorf. Nobody is ever given wisdom—not even the Princess. Wisdom has to be slowly taught and learned over time."

Ganondorf, in return, also furrowed his brows and said, "Oh." This was too confusing. If she already had wisdom, how come this supposed "Goddess" gave her more? What made this Princess so special? Why couldn't he have wisdom like her?

The two stayed silent for a few seconds. Clearing her throat, Saliee said, "Well, it's getting late, Ganondorf. I will help you with your studies tomorrow. Now, it's time for bed."

Nodding his head, Ganondorf turned around to head back into his room. He stopped midway, however. A thought came into his head.

"Wait, mother!"

Saliee turned around.

"Can you read me that story about the Gerudo Chief again?"

She remained quiet. Looking down, she said, "Not tonight, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Saliee walked to Ganondorf again and hugged him. She was kind of choking him…

"Because I have to talk to Aunt Rova about a few things. She and I are going to meet the Chief."

Lighting up at the thought of meeting the Gerudo Chief, Ganondorf asked, "Can I meet her too? I want to show her the pictures in my book."

Saliee shook her head. "No, son, not today. Now I want you to go to bed and sleep so you can study again tomorrow."

Frowning, Ganondorf nodded his head and went into his room. He closed the door and went under his blanket. His mother was acting strange. She usually did meet up with the Gerudo Chief often but she would always bring him along. What was she going to talk about so late at night?

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Ganondorf brought the blanket up to his nose. The desert was always so cold at night. Was the rest of Hyrule this cold at night, too?

Ganondorf fell asleep and slept through the entire night. The wind kept howling from the outside but to him, it sounded like a lullaby. In a st Before he knew it, sunlight was hitting his eyes. Was it already morning?

Rubbing away the grogginess from his eyes, Ganondorf sat up. He took a deep breath.

And then it hit him.

He didn't smell any food.

His mother typically made breakfast in the morning but apparently, she hadn't started yet? Getting up from bed, Ganondorf stumbled his way into the kitchen. Empty.

"Mother?" He called out.

Going into the main living room, he saw Twinrova sitting on a chair. What was she doing here so early in the morning?

"Aunt Rova? Where's mother?"

Twinrova got up from her seat and walked up to Ganondorf. She patted his head and laughed that cackling laugh he hated again. He winced.

"Your mother was a traitor to our race, Your Majesty."

Huh? His mother? A traitor?

"I don't understand. Where is she? Where's mother?"

"My dear, sweet, King. You need not be worried where she is. From now on, you shall call me 'mother.'"

Ganondorf turned his head downwards. His mother was a traitor? He felt tears come out from his eyes. Why? Why would his mother hurt the Gerudo? Why would she do something like this? Why would she leave him alone?

"Do you now understand? She never loved you." She squished Ganondorf's cheeks between her hand. Her long fingernails scraped his cheeks. It hurt. "She didn't even want you to be King of the Gerudo. We Gerudos shed no tears for traitors like herself."

Wiping the tears from his face, Ganondorf inhaled and looked up. Without saying a word, he went back into his room and opened up his textbook. There was no time to mourn for traitors. What his mother did was unforgiveable. But he'll show her. He was Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo! He never needed her because a king needed no one. People bowed to him—not to her!

He was King. He was always King; he will always be a King.


End file.
